Someone to love
by Deux Maxwell
Summary: um..this is poem a little similar to my last one..Vegeta P.O.V...hmm..i'm not sure how this turned out...i really need sum feedback wif dis..so plz R&R...thx


Uh…well..this is another poem similar to my last one because it is also written in Vegeta's P.O.V… I started off writing this just because I needed to get a few things outta my head…but then I dunno..i sorta became a little more..uh..er..aggressive?..yea I think that's kind of the ryte word to use..nearing the end of the poem… I seem to have a lot of things in common with Vegeta when it comes to the way he feels about his life… I don't want to make it seem like he is some sorta depressed loser ( because he isn't) but…well..in some parts of the actual DBZ series you see bits and pieces of Vegeta that are hiding behind all that stubborn pride attitude…maybe it seems that way to me because I am such a huge Vegeta otaku..hehe..and I prolly overanalyse everythin' bout him… i really dunno…I spilt this poem into 4 stages of Vegeta's life..the main point in doin' so is to show how he felt throughout his entire life ( notice how he's still lookin' for someone even as he grows older and has a family..) Well daz enuff of my useless xplainations..now onto the actual poem….( * indicates a new verse)  
  
1 Someone to love  
  
Stage 1: Vegeta at 13 years of age  
  
*Everyone seems to have someone,  
  
Someone to laugh with…  
  
Someone to care for…  
  
Someone to love  
  
*But where is that someone?  
  
That special someone…  
  
Just for me?  
  
My someone to laugh with…  
  
Cry with…  
  
Care for…  
  
And love  
  
*I'm lonely without that someone  
  
Like a part of me is missing  
  
Is longing…  
  
Is waiting…  
  
Where are you my very own someone?  
  
When will you get here?  
  
Are you near?…  
  
Stage 2: Vegeta in his space pod during his long journey to the planet Earth (I dunno, age 19-21?)  
  
*I feel so moronic…  
  
I can't stop this fear…  
  
I'm scared…  
  
Of being alone…  
  
Of never finding someone,  
  
My very special someone.  
  
To laugh with…  
  
To cry with…  
  
And love  
  
*I taste salty liquid on my lips  
  
I place a shaking hand on my cheek  
  
I am frozen…  
  
I don't understand..  
  
Why do these tears fall?  
  
This is childish..  
  
But I cannot seem stop  
  
These flaming tears…  
  
They mock me as they continue to fall  
  
*You will never find a someone…  
  
A someone to fall your own  
  
You don't deserve someone they whisper..  
  
As they flow…  
  
Steady as a sombre stream  
  
*They even plague me in my dreams  
  
I yearn for someone  
  
To help ease the pain in my black heart  
  
Help the suffocating noose around my soul…  
  
Become undone…  
  
Stage 3: Vegeta, before the Cell saga ( age:..uh..about 27-32?)  
  
*Days fade by  
  
I have yet to die  
  
Why am I still alive?  
  
Why can't these agonizing tears cease their flow?  
  
*God I feel so helpless,  
  
But even more so...  
  
Useless…  
  
What is my purpose if I can't serve another?  
  
I cannot bring joy,  
  
Peace…  
  
Happiness..  
  
Or love…  
  
Because these are not the things I'm capable of…  
  
What am I good for?  
  
*Where is my someone?  
  
God, why do you make me suffer this way?  
  
I'm alone…  
  
I am scared..  
  
Why do I fear this emptiness I feel?  
  
Stage4: Vegeta, during Buu saga ( age: hmm..34-39?)  
  
*I am strong…  
  
I am intelligent…  
  
I …  
  
I …  
  
I can't do this anymore!  
  
I can't bear this any longer!  
  
*God! Stop toying with me!  
  
Why do I have to live like this?  
  
You grant me all this power,  
  
Then take away my sanity?!  
  
Is this the price I must pay?!  
  
For power…?  
  
Huh, Lord?!  
  
Is this meant to be some sort of punishment?!  
  
This is bloody torture!!  
  
You know what?!!  
  
Take it!  
  
Take it all!  
  
My power!  
  
My sanity!  
  
My damned life!  
  
You won't do it will you?  
  
Giving one what he asks is too generous for you, isn't it?!!  
  
*Make it stop!  
  
Make this pounding in my head stop!  
  
Make this bleeding in my heart stop!  
  
…Make this hole in my soul..  
  
Disappear…  
  
*Please…  
  
Give me…  
  
Someone to laugh with,  
  
For I miss the simple joys of laughter…  
  
Someone to cry with,  
  
For I cannot bear this alone any longer…  
  
Someone to care for,  
  
That I can serve…  
  
…Someone to love,  
  
…For I desire a mate…  
  
*Please…  
  
Where are you?  
  
God help me…  
  
Find…  
  
For I desperately need…  
  
*Someone to love  
  
AN.: So…*winces* how wuz dat? Too long? * sigh* Itz a little different from what I normally write..but itz still sorta da same..i really dunno how this one turned out (`~`)…so..uh..plz review ..i'd really appreciate your feedback…thx… 


End file.
